Pedestal
by Starry Nights
Summary: She loved him but he didn't love her back. Yet, the world did not come to an end.
1. Pedestals

**AN**: Because in real life, we'd all think she was crazy.

**Pedestal**

She kind of sulked around hallways. If they noticed her, no one ever said anything. She relished the anonymity. It allowed her to hear things. Most of these things she didn't care about but she had some uses for the idle chatter that echoed in the hallways.

"Well, we always knew he was _nice_."

"Yes," Her tone was sharp yet polite with a touch of sarcasm. Layered. Bitchy. Helga hated her voice. "…but you are obviously missing the point."

"Which is?"

The group of girls were looking at her now. Rhonda retouched her lipstick, fluffed her hair and finally pulled a book out of her locker. She shrugged her shoulders as if the conversation bored her already. "He has potential."

Potential. He was more than potential. He was _Arnold. _Bitch. She took a few deep breaths (a technique Dr. Bliss introduced to her years) before to calm down.

Helga closed her locker and quickly left the building. She was running late and she had somewhere to be.

=P=

She'd carved out this path to his house years ago. Over the fence, through the alley next to the Green's Butchers and a sprint down the block led her straight to his house before he even left the high school. She knew that there was a spot near the skylights in his room where she could sit comfortably for hours without him ever seeing her.

Phoebe caught her once. _Maybe you should start seeing Dr. Bliss again, Helga. This can't possibly be healthy. You're stalking him. _She said quietly.

Stalking seemed like such a harsh word. She preferred to call it- research. Of course, should the day ever come where he would return her affections, then she'd be ready.

In the meantime, she knew his favorite color, his favorite food, the kind of cologne he used, his favorite Jazz records, his favorite position on his bed…

…in case she had to buy him a gift…and if they ever shared a bed together…

Helga stopped for two months. Long enough to gradually pull herself away from Phoebe and blame it on their different interests, high school, schedules. She couldn't remember the reason but whatever it was it was enough to get Phoebe away from her.

Rhonda's voice drifted up to the roof pulling her away from thoughts of Phoebe and into the room of her beloved. Helga watched her finger the endless pictures of his friends that filled up his room. She'd done this the first time too and gushed over any pictures with her face in it.

"I look dreadful in this one." She said during her first visit while holding out a picture of the gang at the pool. Puberty had set in then so it was an awkward assembly of legs, arms, braces, sprinkling facial hair, boobs and a shadow of Phil's finger. "Take it down."

Arnold took it out of her hand and grinned. "You look great, Rhonda. I don't have one bad picture of you."

He always knew exactly what to say. Rhonda didn't argue with him. This visit, she turned to face him. "There aren't any pictures of just me and you."

"Huh?" Arnold looked up and closed his laptop. He never texted, or looked down, or stare at something else while someone else was talking. She loved that about him. "…I don't think we've ever done anything alone, y'know without the gang." He was saying.

"This counts right?"

He grinned and pointed to the shelf behind her. Rhonda grabbed the camera and sat next to Arnold on his bed. Three flashes later, Helga was sick to her stomach. They looked great together.

=P=

It was long past the time Helga usually abandoned her post and went home for the night but Rhonda was still there. Her perfectionism and his diligence were a match made in group project heaven. It was sometime after nine when Rhonda put down her laptop and said, "Let's get dinner, my treat."

"No way. I'll pay."

"I appreciate your chivalry, Arnold. But we both know I can afford this." Rhonda said.

"Doesn't make it right."

"Can you cook?" She asked.

"Of course since I…"

"Good, when I come over Thursday to finish this thing. I'll be expecting a home cooked meal. Haven't had one in ages. That'll be your payment. Deal?"

"Your parents don't mind?"

"Mind? I don't even live with them anymore darling." Rhonda paused. "I'm sorry I..."

"Don't be."

"It seems like Hillwood is the place to drop unwanted teenagers." She said.

Arnold couldn't help but laugh as he followed her out of her room.

Helga waited fifteen minutes after they left to enter the boarding house. It was quiet, empty and almost deserted. She knew his grandmother was in a room mute with a nurse nearby but she's been in this house enough times to move through it without making a sound. Everything looked the same except for the layer of dust in every room but the kitchen. Helga can't help but feel a wave of sadness for everything Arnold lost. She pushed the thoughts of his family aside as she entered his room. Helga looked around and tried to find a picture of just her and Arnold.

She found three. They were not recent photos yet Helga liked that she had three moments of his life with her on display.

=P=

Rhonda dropped him off the next morning. She left and returned with coffee and bagels. Minutes later, new clothes, wet hair and bookbag in hand, he got into the car and she sped away toward the high school. Helga threw up and quickly pulled herself together. She had to find out what happened last night.

"...so what does it mean?"

"It means I like talking to her. There's more to her than money, Gerald."

"Well, Arnold. I'm not surprised man. you're always trying to find something hidden in girls. Ruth, Helga, Carrie, Jenna..."

"Rhonda is different."

"Yeah?" Gerald shoved his hands in his pockets. "How so?"

Arnold closed his locker and leaned against it. "She may be kind of snobbish but she has a great attitude about life. In her own way, she takes whatever life throws at her and turns it into a positive thing."

"Huh?"

Arnold smiled. "Remember when she wore glasses or temporarily went broke in fourth grade or when she broke her leg in sixth grade."

"Yeah, she basically managed to have us all eating out of her hand and believing her bull..."

"That's what I mean."

"So you're saying she's like a evil version of you?"

"I don't even know how you came up with that."

Gerald was laughing. "Hey man, I'm just trying to understand what you're saying. I love Rhonda and all but she's a snob and mean and..."

"There's more to her than that."

Gerald grinned. "I've heard you say that about lots of people."

Helga watched them walk away. He used to say that about her too and while he always said hi to her in the halls whenever he saw her, he'd stopped trying to peel back her layers years ago.

=P=

"We just spent the whole night talking."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Well, everyone is saying…"

"God, Sheena. Do you believe everything you hear? Just go save our table at lunch and get me a diet coke."

Helga heard the bathroom door open then shut before she spotted Rhonda's heels in front of the stall.

"It's just me and you, Pataki."

Helga stepped out. Rhonda moved away from the stall and sat on the window ledge. "You've been following me all morning. What's the deal?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, before Lila Sawyer moved back to that hicktown she told me something about you. She had a few cups of Sid's Magic Punch that night so I didn't believe her."

"Miss Prim and Proper does not drink."

Rhonda shrugged. "She told me you were in love with Arnold. It makes perfect sense now. The bullying, the sabotage... oh don't look at me that way. I know sabotage when I see it." Rhonda hopped off the ledge. "The chocolate pudding on Jenna's dress at homecoming, emailing Carrie's parents a picture of her drinking out of a flask at the spring fling after party. we all just assumed Arnold had horrible taste in girls but when I saw you follow me in here I knew..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's fine. But your tricks won't work on me and you know I have a few up my sleeves. I'm not going anywhere."

Helga let her curiosity get the better of her. "So you guys dating now?"

Rhonda walked toward the door. "No. Not yet. I'm getting to know him better. He's not the same boy we knew in fourth grade."

Helga scoffed. She'd been following Arnold since preschool. She knew everything about him. Yet twenty minutes after Rhonda left the bathroom, Helga was still thinking about Rhonda's statement and wondering what they talked about all night in her large townhouse across town.

=P=

**Author's Note: **This is mostly third person from Helga's point of view. So in a way, only Helga is being followed. You'll know all of Helga's thoughts, what she sees and how she interprets them. This means that the story will come off as fragmented because the other characters will do things and we'll only see them through Helga's eyes. This was an assignment I had to do for creative writing class and I ended up getting an A so let's see how it translates here.

That said, I have nothing against Helga and Arnold but I've been reading lots of stories (mostly older ones) that don't put them together and I've been known to split them up in a few of my stories too. I don't think they'd be good together. Sacrilege, I know but in real life, you guys agree would with me too. I hope. Don't take my word for it though. I tend to hate popular shippers on shows I watch.

**Part 1 of 3:** Coming up next: The story of Arnold's parents and more Phoebe!


	2. Some Truths About Arnold

Obsession is the single most wasteful human activity, because with an obsession you keep coming back and back and back to the same question and never get an answer. -Norman Mailer

**Part Two: **

**Some Truths About Arnold**

_"They left me again!" He was angry and his hat was gone. _

_ "What happened?" She remembered asking; trying to calm him down. _

_ He sat one of the stools in the kitchen, eyes red and rimmed with tears. "They went back to the jungle."_

_ She remembered feeling touched that he was there, sharing his life with her but she had never seen him this way. He got up paced the kitchen. Saw the bottle of tequila, a stray left behind by Miriam before she went off to rehab. Helga remembered thinking her life was getting better (mostly because of him) and then he took a swig. He coughed but was ready to take another shot before she stopped him. "Don't."_

_ He dumped the contents. Shame written on his face. "I'm sorry."_

_ She shrugged. "Miriam drank when life sucked. Don't want you to follow in her footsteps." _

_ "How is she?"_

_ "63 days." They smiled at each other awkwardly. Then Helga stepped closer him and reached for the empty bottle. "How are you?"_

_ This time, he shrugged. "My parents care more about the jungle people than they do about me."_

_ "That's not true. They just want to help-that rubbed off on you."_

_ "I don't think my parents knew how to be parents."_

_ Helga chuckled. "I know the feeling."_

_ "But your parents are trying now. My parents tried for two months. I guess they didn't love me enough."_

_ "But I had you and now, you have me. I love you."_

_ Helga watched him try to find the words for this and she knew…_

=P=

Helga found herself sitting outside the kitchen window listening to knives, pots and pans. There was jazz coming from the radio on the shelf near the stove but most importantly, she could hear them talking and laughing.

"I had to learn. I couldn't survive on Chef Boyardee and box mac and cheese my whole life." He was saying.

"How'd you learn?"

"My grandmother, the boarders and then when it was just me…the Food Network."

"You watch the food network?"

"Rachel Ray is responsible for this dinner we're about to eat."

Rhonda laughed. "Well, I always ate at the restaurant down the block from my house. I used to have maids and cooks but my mother felt that a young girl didn't need the help."

"What about your dad?" Arnold asked.

"He usually went along with what my mom said. He doesn't know how to deal with children."

Helga heard a loud bang then some giggling. "You know," Arnold was saying. "Your kitchen is actually better for these lessons."

"I know. But yours is more…homey."

"It was homey once upon a time." Arnold whispered.

Helga shifted her position and tried to get a look inside the kitchen. It was quiet and she preferred the sounds to their silence since she couldn't read minds. When she finally got a nerve to sneak a peek, she saw them hugging. Rhonda was whispering something in his ear until he finally smiled and pulled away from her.

"You're letting our food burn! Some cook."

He grinned. "It will still taste better than anything you tried to cook tonight."

She sat back down on the pile of leaves outside the window. There was a small ache in her chest. Helga could hear the plates, juice being poured, the saxophone solo and finally the chairs scraping against the tiled floor. She wanted to be the one sharing dinner and secrets with him. She remembered sharing canned ravioli with him during the fall season some years ago.

"I know absolutely nothing about wine."

"Well then, a trip to my parents wine cellar is in order."

"Do your parents ever come back here?"

"Here? Heavens no. They would never be seen out of Manhattan anymore. I just visit them on weekends."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I just tell myself that my parents are doing this to make me happy. I wanted to stay here. Go to high school with you guys."

More silence. Then. "That's a good way to look at it."

"Arnold, we don't have to talk about the heavy stuff."

"No, it's okay. I think I'm ready."

"I think it's the wine talking."

Arnold laughed. "One glass?"

"Why would you want to talk about this with me?"

"Gerald, Phoebe, hell even Helga, they are all better candidates than me."

"Gerald and Phoebe don't really understand. Their parents are there. And Helga," He paused. "I tried really hard to get her to be more than mean to me. Then one night on a rooftop, she wasn't and I thought I could be her friend but she wanted more than I could give her."

"What happened?"

"She wanted me to save her."

Rhonda started to laugh. "That's bull…"

"She told me she loved me but she never really saw me. She only saw that I was perfect and when I let her down or didn't measure up. She took it personally. It's hard to live up to that."

"Obviously, she didn't see you at Lila's going away party."

He laughed. "I think she still wants me to be who I was in fourth grade."

"That guy was a total buttinsky."

They laughed and Rhonda continued. "Well, I'm sure that Gerald and Phoebe would agree with me when I say you are not perfect. I mean, aside from the buttinsky stuff, you are totally stubborn and impulsive."

"Are you going to go all night listing my faults?"

"I mean," Rhonda continued as if he hadn't said anything. "remember in fourth grade when your mouth got us involved in that football game? My red cashmere sweater was ruined! And that swimming contest in seventh grade! My arms ached for weeks…and of course, Lila's going away party."

"That party was amazing."

"But impulsive and how presumptuous of you to just assume I'd go along with it!"

"You love parties…especially mine."

"Is that all you think of me?"

Helga peeked at them again. The food was finished and Rhonda was pouring another glass of wine. They were smiling. "Not anymore."

"Jerk."

=P=

Helga saw Phoebe watching her when she finally looked up from her pink book. She was trying not to think of her failed relationship with Arnold, or the things he said about her a few minutes before and the things he said _to _her that one day in March some years ago.

"Let's go get some ice cream." She saw Helga's hesitation and added. "I'll go in there and tell him if you don't come with me."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Phoebe countered.

Helga actually hated the new Baskin Robbins that replaced Slaussen's the summer after Arnold ripped her heart out of her chest. She had a whole pink book about this- ice cream melting, building being demolished and Arnold softly telling her that he couldn't be the person she wanted him to be.

"_I know what I meant to you that day in the rain but…"_

All around her things were changing, Brooklyn was becoming the new "hot" spot. Trendy restaurants, revamped lofts, and corporate America was beginning to shape Brooklyn. While Williamsburg, Red Hook, and Hillwood still looked like Williamsburg, Red Hook and Hillwood, there was something different about it all. Arnold was like that too. It wasn't lost on her. But wasn't he still the same boy inside? _That's _what mattered!

"Did you go to Lila's going away party?"

Phoebe blushed. "I know you didn't want to go."

"Did you?"

"Yes." Firm.

Phoebe was Brooklyn too. Sometimes, the meek pushover she'd befriended. Sometimes, she barely recognized her friend. But Phoebe wanted to be a respected research biologist- _you need iron balls for that job Pheebs, can't let the men run all over you. _

"How was it?"

Phoebe chewed thoughtfully on the straw of her milkshake. "Nothing was stopping you from attending."

"It's not like I had a great friendship with her!"

"Stop Helga. These 'anti-social tendencies' are not benefitting you. Lila was nothing but nice to you. I think you need to see Dr. Bliss again. You know, you haven't been the same since…"

"What do you know about that?"

"He told me." Phoebe said.

"Why would he tell you…?"

"I'm your best friend Helga. He was concerned about you."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Fine," Phoebe said finishing her milkshake. "But stop following him or I will tell him and Dr. Bliss."

==P==

**Author's Notes! Long Boring Ones!: **

**Timeline in my head:** Arnold's parents come during the summer before their freshman year, leave during fall, Helga and Arnold spend time together until that March day Helga keeps talking about (which will be revealed next chapter)- Lila's going away party was during the summer after their freshman year and this story takes place- let's say the fall of sophomore year- so it's been about a year.

**About Brooklyn:** (and saving you guys a google search)- I remember reading that HA takes place in a mishmash of places most notably Brooklyn- in NYC. (which I'm from yay me! and watching the movie how could it not be?) So I just made Hillwood, a neighborhood in Brooklyn (the other places I mentioned Williamsburg and Red Hook are actual neighborhoods in Brooklyn). Once upon a time, Brooklyn was this place no one wanted to live in and now? Trendiest place outside of Manhattan- which kind of represents what was going to happen in the movie but this change is on a smaller, gradual scale. Man, I love talking about NYC.

**Rhonda/Helga/Arnold: ** I've gone on long enough so I'll keep this short. Rhonda is fun to play with because Helga and Arnold's personalities are pretty much established in HA. Rhonda, like Helga, also has a tougher personality that I think would balance out Arnold's daydreamy optimistic personality. I like Rhonda mostly because she reminds me of Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl. There I said it. And yes, I do think Arnold would try to be nice to Helga after her confession but her "thing" for him would eventually be too overwhelming for him.

Thanks for the reviews, really. I've gone on long enough so I won't bore but I promise you that they (and the PMs) mean bunches to me.

**Next up! Part 3 of 3:** That March day. More Gerald! (I love him. Lol)


	3. Young and Human

**Transference**: the redirection of feelings and desires and especially of those unconsciously retained from childhood toward a new object

**Part Three:**

**Young and Human**

Phoebe sighed. "I'm not trying to be mean, Helga. I just want to help."

"I never _asked _for your help."

"She was just trying to be a good friend, Helga or do you even know what that means anymore?"

Helga looked up sharply. Her eyes narrowed. "What's he doing here?"

Gerald smirked. "This _was _supposed to be a date but Phoebe said _you _needed help and I'm tired of hearing those words. Between Phoebe and Arnold, I've heard those words to last me a lifetime."

"_Gerald._" Phoebe admonished.

"I didn't ask for any of this." Helga mumbled. "You guys can leave or I can leave but I'm done talking."

"Really?" Gerald said. "Then it's my turn. I know about your thing with Arnold and before you look at Phoebe, Arnold is my best friend. He tells me everything. And besides, at this point who _doesn't _know about you and Arnold? I mean, even before Lila spilled her guts at her going away party. You've been making moon eyes at my main man Arnold since we met!"

Phoebe cut him off. "Rambling, Gerald."

"Right, my point is. Despite my advice, he tried to be your friend but you kept putting all these expectations on him. They are just as high as the ones you have of Phoebe by the way. Despite this, they still want to be your friend."

Helga clinched her fist. "I hope there is a point to this Gerald 'cause you are close to having a homemade nose job."

Gerald sighed and grabbed her fist. He unclenched it. Shocked by his actions, the girls remained motionless and let him continue. "We all wanted, and still want to be your friend, Helga. No matter how awful you treated us all, you were invited to the football games, the parties and our wacky escapades. I'm sorry he didn't love you back but that doesn't mean he, and we, don't care about you."

Phoebe placed her hands on theirs. "He's right, Helga."

She pulled her hands away from theirs. "I have to get out of here."

=P=

March 10th. Freshman year. Would she ever forget that day? Or the days (weeks?)leading up to it? He was so unlike himself- starting with the missing blue hat. He'd joined the football team last term. She watched him be loud and rowdy with the rest of the team. He got drunk at Rhonda's New Year's Party- then again during the Valentine's Dance.

"Someone spiked the punch." He said when she questioned him about it.

"You didn't have to drink it."

"It taste good." He slurred. Defiant. Careless. Un-Arnold-like.

The day before the dance, he caught her in the hall. "Let's go downtown." He said to her.

"Why?"

"New game at the arcade. Gerald has a Bio exam then he has to pick up Timberly and I know Phoebe has cello practice. Just me and you, Helga."He was smiling and tempting her.

"So you want to skip?"

"Yeah...?"

"That's not like you." And had it'd been anyone else? She probably would have skipped.

He shrugged and walked off. She watched him talk to Sid and they disappeared around the corner opposite from his last class of the day. The day after the dance, Arnold called around noon. He was breathless yet his voice was several tones deeper than usual. Want to take a walk with me? She tried to pretend that she couldn't but he only gave her a time and hung up.

"Want to know what I learned?" He said once they finally reached the park.

The air was cool and she remembered touching the grass trying to calm her heart because he was so close to her. He didn't wait for her answer.

"I learned that the world isn't black and white."

"You're a little late." She said, inhaling his cologne.

"Bear with me, okay? I don't have your way with words." He said meeting her eyes.

She remembered that his sweater was a deep green- like his eyes. They were clear, bright and looked as if he hadn't been drinking the night before. He tried to tame his hair by running his hands through it then began again.

"I always saw the world as good or bad, right or wrong. I gave advice based on these things. It's how I rationalized my parents leaving- it was for the greater good. And even when I crushed on girls," She remembered his blush but he continued, "once I found a flaw it was over. maybe that's why I was drawn to you. You were shades of gray. I tried to understand you when we were younger...and I couldn't."

"I didn't let you." She whispered to him.

He sighed then took his hands in hers, "I know what I meant to you that day in the rain. I was kind to you but I can't be what you want me to be. I have shades of grey too, Helga."

"I know that!"

"Do you? There is so much waiting for you out there so many people who will notice you just like I did. I watch you pull away from me when I have a bad day or when I'm not myself..."

"I can change that."

"But I don't think I can love you the way you love me or the way you want me to love you."

He was hugging her because tears were sliding down her cheeks. She remembered the cab right back to her place, the faint scent of the fresh air and his cologne as he half carried her up the stairs to her room.

The world didn't end, did it? Dr. Bliss echoed in her head once he was gone. It didn't end but she felt her whole world change. She went into her secret compartment and slept with the shrine that night. Why did it have to change?

=P=

Miriam was sitting in the kitchen when Helga finally came home after the Baskin Robbins incident. She ended up at the park after Gerald's heartfelt speech. Nothing he said to her was new, she'd heard it from Dr. Bliss during several sessions but hearing it from Gerald? Well, it was unexpected at best.

"Guess what I got today." Miriam said once Helga sat at the counter. Without waiting for Helga's answer, she pulled out a shiny brass pin from her apron pocket and slid it across the counter.

Helga turned it around in her hands and finally looked at it. "One year. Congrats mom."

"You never call me…"

"Today is special."

"Well," Miriam said smiling. "It is. I was thinking we celebrate this weekend. I called Olga and she said she'd fly out. Oh Helga," Miriam paused and looked at Helga. Then, "I know this has been hard for you."

"I'm tough."

"But you're only 15. You're still my little girl."

"Oh Miriam…" Helga did not want to cry or think about her childhood but…

"Let me talk, Helga." Her mother, however, was more decisive- forceful -something she learned in rehab. The same something that gave her the courage to finally leave Big Bob just weeks ago. "I can't make up for the past, or thank you, Olga and your friend for that final push into rehab but I hope we can still build a relationship, a healthy one, for the both of us."

Arnold. It was Arnold that convinced Helga to talk to her sister about Miriam. _You told me that they listen to everything she says right? Use that to your advantage. I'd give anything to have my mom back Helga and you have a chance to get yours back. _

_And if it doesn't work? She'd asked him._

_He'd pulled out the box full of private investigator reports, plane tickets to the San Lorenzo jungle, maps and old pictures and let her look through it. Then at least you tried._

His parents showed up a week later. She called Olga the day after. It all seemed connected somehow. They'd both get their families fixed. They'd help each other through it and they'd fall in love, go to college together, travel the world…

"Helga dear, are you all right?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"So dinner Saturday?"

Helga nodded. She took the cup of coffee her mother offered her then, "If you're not doing anything earlier that Saturday, I was thinking of painting my room."

"Oh! I love those pink hearts you have now. Olga and I put up the wall paper before you were born."

"We can save a piece. I was thinking it's time for a change."

=P=

Helga was covered in paint when she reached the boarding house. Arnold was sitting outside eating an ice cream cone. She felt nine again watching him sit on his stoop wishing she could be the ice cream cone. He stood when he saw her.

"Want to know what I learned?"

His face was guarded. He remembered. "What?"

"Change is a necessary thing. I think you taught me that but watching my mother. A year into sobriety... I don't have to be angry or scared anymore."

"That's great news." He said, the ice cream melting all over his hands. "For you and your mother."

Helga nodded. "It is. But we both have a long journey ahead of us."

"I still want to be your friend, Helga." He said to her, his voice deep and sincere.

"I don't think I'm ready to be your friend yet." She sighed. "You're a great person, Arnold. but you're human and you're allowed to make mistakes."

"And you're a great person too, Helga. You're allowed to be happy, to love someone and to be angry and sad."

"Hey Arnold." She called to him after a prolonged absence forced him to mumble something about cleaning the ice cream on his hands inside the boarding house.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever think we ever had a chance?"

"I think I could've loved you. I enjoyed getting to know you Helga but your feelings overwhelmed me. They still do."

"Imagine how I felt."

They laughed. Nervous tension in the air then,

"Good luck, Arnold."

"Good luck, Helga."

Helga watched him go inside the boarding house then she pulled out her cell phone and started the walk home, "Hello, is Dr. Bliss still there? Great, I want to make an appointment. To see her, of course! What kind of secretary are you sheesh?"

**Author's Note:** Done! I promise this story wasn't to crap all over Helga and Arnold. I kind of wrote this story because I wanted to explore (armed with only three college psychology classes from a few years ago) how her "thing" with Arnold would affect her life. I think they could be a great couple _after _they worked out their issues (some of which he addressed briefly). I'd actually love to write about Arnold but I feel like I totally ruin that because while I totally love Rhonda and Helga and writing about them, Arnold is really my favorite character on this show. And I've rambled on long enough.

Thanks for reading! I promise I'll answer all issues and questions about the story soon.


End file.
